unlikely match: veggie and bulma!
by Yatsura
Summary: Well, the usual frolicing and such... thank you Akira for leaving this open! r/r if like it or want to comment ^_~
1. Default Chapter Title

Dragonball is not mine, I claim no right to it whatsoever. Thank you for   
understanding._________________________________________   
  
Vegeta collapsed onto his bed. He didn't have the energy to roll over or to   
even lift his head. His body ached everywhere, sucking him into sleep. He   
didn't notice the timid head look in the doorway, or hear her sigh to   
herself.   
  
Next morning   
  
Dragging himself out of bed, he looked at the alarm clock blearily, rubbing   
his eyes. "Siiiiix o'clooock," he groaned. "Perfect time for training." He   
wasn't that eager, though. Stumbling down the steps, he made it to the   
gravity room. He studied it thoughtfully. "How far can I go," he wondered,   
"till my body gives out? it's worth a shot. Super Saiyan, here I come!"   
Pressing the buttons, his body was suddenly tense and excited, ready to   
fight. The digits rose, coming to a stop on 550. "That should be adequate,"   
he thought. He flew up, immediately punching and kicking at an invisible android, taking out his anger, delighting in the burn.  
  
Bulma looked out the window. It was winter already, and the snowflakes were   
drifting down, swirling through the air, dancing a invisible dance. She   
stretched, and got up from her bed. As she moved to go to her closet, she   
caught a glance at a picture frame on her desk. "Yamcha...." she thought.   
It seemed like there was an ache in her heart that he could not fill. She   
loved him because he was tough, and rowdy, and always fun, but lately, it   
hadn't been the same. He was changed, different, but she couldn't put a   
finger on it. She didn't love him anymore. She gently touched the   
photograph, then turned it face down. Until she sort out her emotions, she   
didn't want to have to look at his trusting face.

  
Breathing heavily, Vegeta collapsed on the floor. Sweat trickled down his nose, then fell to the ground below. "Kuso, Kakkarotto! You're in for it!" he swore, as he crawled to the door.   
  
Bulma turned around from inside her lab. "What in the world is that?" she wondered. "Is it…. Vegeta?!" Running out, she knelt down beside him. "Vegeta, you're going to kill yourself that way! You shouldn't train so intensively!" From up close, she could see all the muscles on his back… and all the scars. Her eyes widened. "I guess that gravity machine is taking effect, after all!" she admired.  
  
He blushed inside, warm with her compliment, but he wore a scowl (but not   
without red-tinged cheeks!). "Woman, I can take care of myself. I don't need   
any stupid chik-yuus to help me, the Saiyan no Ouji."   
  
"Oh, I forgot your royal pride." Bulma glared at him. Her gaze softened.   
"Follow me." As he moved to protest, she shot another glare at   
him.   
  
"Shimatta! What a person has to put up with around here..."   
  
________________________________________________

I know it's short. But heck, if you like it, or if you just want to see how   
it turns out, review and I'll put out more chapters. This is worn out, but I   
never tire of reading these, although yall might! So give me your opinion, and don't hesitate to point out names you dislike (terms of affection ^_^ and such), worn out topics, ideas for next chapter, and so on. But a little encouragement…. n_n   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta followed Bulma up the stairs. 'Better follow her for the sake of my   
eardrums," he reasoned. Bulma beckoned to him from the doorway of the   
bathroom. "You are way over due for a bath," she commanded him. "Now go!" He   
moved to protest, then sighed as he realized she meant it. 'Better get it   
over with,' he reasoned to himself. 'Now what the heck are these things   
for?' as he looked over at the faucets.   
__________________________   
Bulma, meanwhile, started making a saiyan-sized sandwich for Vegeta. 'How   
long am I going to put up with this jerk, anyway?! He has no good points at   
all! Well, as long as you overlook his handsomness..... It's not right for   
someone so self-centered to look so good! Well, here comes the Baka no Ouji   
himself.' As Vegeta began to wolf down his sandwich, she studied his   
profile. 'He -does- look cute, even while stuffing himself. But no one can   
get past that personality. It's almost a waste, with that sculpted face and   
body, those corded muscles intertwining along his calves and biceps... he's   
definitly a ripe canidate for Micheangelo. But that scowl- it's like a   
permanent part of him.' Just as Bulma was pondering this, he looked up and   
snarled at her. "What -is- it, woman?!" She rolled her eyes. "Didn't your   
mom ever tell you that your face could freeze like that?" He glared at her   
once more. "My mom was never around, -woman-, not that it's any of your   
business." With that, he stalked out of the room and into the gravity   
machine. "You're welcome!" Bulma called. 'He never does get the point of my   
sarcasm, not that he'd actually say thank you to anyone. But I sort of feel   
sorry for him... not having a mom around -ever-. Not that -my- mom ever   
understands anything.' She softly tiptoed upstairs, leaving the cleaning   
robots to do the rest. As she walked down the hall, she stifled a yawn. She   
was pretty worn out, from doing a lot of work on her project for   
miniturizing airplanes into capsules. 'Damn lawyers... always want more   
advanced travel...' she mumbled to herself. 'I wonder if Vegeta is asleep?'   
Suddenly... "Naaaaaaniiiiiiii!" she shouted! "What in kuso do you think   
you're doing?!?!" Vegeta smirked amusedly. "Well, there wasn't any towels,   
so I..." he trailed off. However, he did take note in her crimson cheeks and   
aroused state. 'This should be interesting...' he thought, aloud saying,   
"I'm going to -bed-, woman, now if you would just -get- -out- -of- -my-   
-way-..." She hastily moved to do so. He strolled off, catching her backward   
glance. 'I'll have to check this out,' he thought to himself. As he began to   
lie down, he thought of her expression. 'She's cute when she's suprised..'   
the Saiyan took note. 'Actually, she's cute when she's smiling too... but   
those are rare moments,' thinking back to all the times when she was angry.   
'Well, she's cute when she's flustered, too...' Turning off the light, he   
smiled to himself. He would never admit it, but there were times when he   
actually regreted saying something rude to her. Not that he cared if she was   
hurt, just... He sighed. He was lonely. He always had been. There was no one   
for him, no one who cared, no one that listened, no one that understood...   
being Prince was all he cared about, and succeeding his father, then later   
killing Freeza. Now Kakkarotto. But was it really important? Did it matter   
that much, becoming Super Saiyan? Was that all in life? Then what, what if   
he did accomplish it all? Would he actually be -happy-? He thought of   
Chi-Chi and Gohan, Gohan, how he would look if he discovered that someone   
they trusted had killed his father... "Fah," he said aloud. "They shouldn't   
of let their guard down. Emotions are the overthrow of Goku." Yet he became   
a Super Saiyan, with those so-called weak emotions? Weren't those emotions   
the -key- to being successful? Didn't he, deep down inside, actually want to   
be -happy-? his conscience reasoned with him. He shivered, imagining himself   
as a smaller Goku with pointed hair. "Forget it. Super Saiyan is all that   
matters," he decided. Yet the argument remained unsettled.   
__________________________   
ok, short yes, but I was worried if it was actually taking the direction I   
wanted it to take. Please tell me if Vegeta seems too out of character, I   
don't want him to be that way, just simply reasoning with himself. He will   
-not- change, remaining the grumpy, conceited Saiyan we all know and love!   
Also, when something is in ' ' such as 'I am exhausted' is being thought,   
not said and not in quotes. And when a word is in - - like -you- then it is   
stressed. Dragonball Z is not mine, and I am not attempting to make such a   
claim. I wish I owned Vegeta though.... I've got the action figure, but   
lately, it's just not cutting it! *sob* I appreciate your opinion, really, I   
-want- to know how to improve! more out later   



	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 An unlikely match: Vegeta and Bulma (not really)

I do not own Dragonball Z and do not claim to. I am not making a profit of this either. Is this really necessary?! It's Fanfiction.net?!

Ok- last part: Vegeta was thinking about life in general as he fell asleep. Read it if you haven't, it's important.

Vegeta woke at 6:00 as usual. He had been having trouble sleeping lately. Wondering what the recent unrest was from, he stumbled down the stairs into the gravity room and took his fighting stance.

Several hours later, he was still going strong, although not as with much enthusiasm. Stretching his sore muscles once more, he wiped the sweat off his brow and flung it to the ground. 'What is wrong with me?' he wondered. 'First, lack of sleep, now lack of concentration?! Kuso! I've got to stop eating those cherry-flavored donuts!' He didn't really think that was the problem, though. Maybe it had to do with aqua-colored hair… "Fah!" he muttered. "As if I am actually getting lonely for a weakling chik-yuu!" Although, he had never liked the coarse Saiyan women, either. 'She did look cute last night with her hair mussed up and flushed cheeks….' Suddenly his eyes widened in sudden realization. "Shimatta!!! I've been having dreams about BULMA!!! Agggh! This can't be happening, to me, the Saiyan no Ouji!" "You mean the Baka no Ouji," someone laughingly corrected. Vegeta's jaw dropped as he blushed furiously, racking his brain for something to say. 'What the –hell- is she doing here?!?! Shiiiiiit! I'm in deep!' Bulma stepped out from the doorframe. "And just -what- did I –do- in your dream, Vegeta?" she continued, lowering her voice so it was deep and sexy. 'I can't believe it! This is the perfect opportunity to strike- he looks like a stricken deer caught in headlights!' He began to sweat, remembering exactly –what- had happened. 'Kuso!!! Why?! Why?! Why does this, this, this –woman- torture me!! I can't stand it for much longer…' She placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward. 'God, he looks so cute when he blushes! A rare moment, Vegeta looking cute! I wish I had a camera! I want him so bad… now I realize what I was missing with Yamchau- sexiness. And Vegeta is pure sexiness.' She pushed up on her toes, bringing her face closer and closer to his. 'Got… to… keep… -control-!!!' he struggled between his pride and his need. He promptly dropped her. "What do you think you are doing?! Are you so lonely that you assault me?! Or am I just too good looking?" he smirked, hoping she would fly into a rage and forget that –he- was the one that was dreaming about –her-. She did. "Well, fine! What do I care! I've got better things to do that sit around with some…" she began calling him all the dirtiest names she could think of under the sun. "Looks like you've picked up some nice words from me," Vegeta coyly sneered, then sauntered out. 'That was –entirely- too close. I –can't- lose control! My only goal is to become Super Saiyan, then defeat Kakkarotto, then proceed to destroy this miserable planet!" He grimanced at the last. 'Do I really want to de-' '-Yes-!!!' his mind cut in. He wasn't going back on this. He knew what he wanted to do, and had made up his mind. Damn Kakkarotto and his stupid friends, especially that damn woman!

Well, close call between the two soon-to-be lovers! Have the next chapter as soon as possible, and very sorry if Vegeta is not mean enough. I am planning to do some with him cold and heartless (just how I like him!) but I can't really get the feel of it yet so sorry! Also for those who don't remember, ' ' stands for thoughts, and - - stands for stressed words. Take care, and don't forget to review- I love comments, and they help me write better! (at least I hope)


End file.
